Father's Day Surprise
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Beca and Chloe's cookout for their fathers is interrupted. I don't own Pitch Perfect or any characters originating from it.


**Author's Note:** Yeah um...I just thought given what today is I might put something out. It was this or Faith/Dawn, but this one was more intriguing. It's unbetaed and the Smeghead is only barely aware of it so all errors are mine and the lacklusterness is mine as well. Anyway, hope you like it, and happy Father's Day to any dads that might be reading this.

* * *

"Hey Dad, thanks for coming." Beca greeted her father. Given the day, she actually relented and allowed him to hug her, and when it ended, she hugged Shelia as well.

"Thanks for having us, I know how busy you've been working with Emily on her album." Chris said as they made their way into the house.

"Yeah it's been hectic because we're using Bellas from through the years and have to coordinate schedules." Beca acknowledged. "Anyway Ben, Tracey, and Chloe are out back, I was just getting ready to fire up the grill, hope you're hungry."

"He's been looking forward to this all week." Shelia said as they made their way to the backyard. "It was really nice of you to have us all over."

"Well, it was Chloe's idea." Beca explained with a nod to her very pregnant wife. "She figured this would be easier than going to both of your places."

"Perfectly understandable." Chris said as he moved to hug Chloe.

"Happy Father's Day Chris." Chloe greeted him as they hugged.

"Yeah, Happy Father's Day, sorry I haven't said it yet." Beca added sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." Chris waved it off. With a grin he added "Just think, next year we can be saying that to you too."

"Um, still a woman dad." Beca pointed out. "I'm the L in LGBT not the T."

"Granted yes." Chris agreed. "But that's your child though."

"Yes, the genetic material came from me, but..." Beca trailed off. "Stacie didn't do all this research and work to enable two women to have a child together so she and I can be called fathers. We're still women, we'll be mothers just like Aubrey and Chloe. She didn't even do it for her Nobel Prize. She did it because she wants a family with the woman she loves."

"Sorry Beca, didn't mean to offend." Chris said apologetically.

"I don't think offend is quite the right word but thank you regardless Dad." Beca accepted as she moved to the grill.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Shelia asked, offering a shift in discussion.

"Yeah we have, it took a lot of negotiation with Aubrey but since Chloe put in seven years..." Beca said as she went about getting the steaks that were to be their dinner started.

"BECA!" Chloe excitedly interrupted the conversation. "I think it's time!."

"What!?" Beca called out, turning towards Chloe to see that her water had broken. "OH! Ok, we need to move."

"You guys go, I'll cleanup here and meet you at the hospital." Shelia offered.

"Chris, you want to ride with us?" Chloe's father Ben joined the conversation.

"Can you drive us Daddy?" Chloe asked "I want Beca in the back with me."

"Sure sweetheart." Ben agreed.

"I'll take our car." Chloe's mother Tracey said as everyone sprung into action.

* * *

"Hey everyone." Beca said after making her way to the waiting room with a huge grin on her face. "As you know, it's a girl. Stacie said the grandparents can all come see her."

There were numerous congratulations from around the waiting room as the six grandparents/step grandparents got up to follow Beca.

"Mama and baby are doing fine." Stacie greeted as they all entered the delivery room. Aubrey was already there, dutifully doting over her 'niece'. When she realized they weren't alone, she moved so the grandparents could see the baby.

"Everyone, meet Bella Rose Mitchell." Chloe said, beaming as she held the girl in her arms.

"She's so Beautiful." Beca's mom Beth said with tears in her eyes. Before anyone could say anything else, they were surprised by Aubrey calling out. Everyone's heads turned to the blonde, Stacie springing into action when they realized what was going on.

"Wow, didn't expect that." Beca said, turning towards her daughter. "How do you like that Bella? You and your future girlfriend might share the same birthday."


End file.
